Allelujah Haptism
Allelujah Haptism (アレルヤ・ハプティズム Areruya Haputizumu?) is one of the main-character and protagonist of the Mobile Suit Gundam 00, as well as he is a Gundam Meister. He is known as calm and kind-hearted man who has a sadistic-persona named Hallelujah. He is also the lover of Marie Parfacy. He is voiced by Hiroyuki Yoshino in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Richard Ian Cox in the English version of the anime. Appearance Allelujah is tall well-built young man with heterochormia: his right eye is dull-golden and his left eye is silver, probably due the result scientist do a quantum brainwaves surgery. He also has russet skin and hunter-green hair reach his shoulder. On season 1, Allelujah wear black turleneck shirt, a jeans, a black wrist cuff and also brown boots.To distinguish from Allelujah in Season 1, Hallelujah reveals his golden right eye when he is in charge. In the end of series, when Allelujah and Hallelujah working together to fight against Soma Peries and Sergei Smirnov, he swept his hair up and reveal both his eyes. When he was arrested by ESF, he was being put in full-body straitjacket and being muzzled. He also have eye bag under his eyes probably due he not have sleep well or a sign of his very unwell condition. On season 2, he wear orange version of celestial-being uniform. He no longer to be have his hair cover his right eyes and both of them are visible. At the end of season 2 when he take a jounrey with Marie, he wear light blue hooded-jacket,deep green pants and sneakers Personality As Supersoldier just like Soma Peries , Allelujah and Hallelujah have different persona. Hallelujah persona born because of the scientist failure when he still become a test-subject of Quantum-brainwaves surgery, which make Allelujah have murderous persona behind his true kind-hearted persona. As Himself Overall Allelujah is a brooding, quiet, gentle, kind-hearted and pessimist man beside he rare to open up toward people, Allelujah shown extremely care and always concern to the others especially the Celestial-Being members that he already see them like his own family. Because of that when he being captured by Federation, he never answer the question during his interrogation session when they asking him about where Celestial-Being is hiding after their loses from Operation of Fallen Angels,''which resulting himself being tortured by them. Allelujah is not type of person that could hide his guilt of killing someone by saying that he is just doing his job and also he hates war. However, due his upbringing as super-soldier, he think that its already his fate that he must join the battlefield and glad that he could contribute to that by using himself and his own abilities on the battlefield. After he found that Soma Peries was his long-lost childhood friend named "Marie Parfacy", he become shock,driven by guilty, and begin realized that he almost killing her at the end of Season 1. Four yeas being imprisoned, he also think that its time to atone all his sins and he feel better that he will rotted at the prison. After he reunite with Marie who still as Soma and saved by his fellow meisters, he begin take his reason for join battlefield was to save and protect Marie by all his cost. However, he tries to force his belief on her of making her not fight, even though she is capable of helping the Ptolemy during battles. When Sergei Smirnov, Marie/Soma foster father and her former superior is killed by his own son and Marie snapped again become Soma Peries and wanted to avenge his death,Alellujah tries to stop her, but Soma ignores him, thus forming a rip in their relationship. However, after the Innovator's infiltration in the Ptolemy, Allelujah finally tries to understand Soma's reason for fighting and respect her decision As Hallelujah Unlike Allelujah, Hallelujah persona known is a very sadistic, ruthless and unstable man. Hallelujah shows find amusement to see people suffering and has no concern about other people other than himself. Even at the cost of everything, he'll do anything to survive. He always immediately switched when Allelujah feel doubting in the battle or when he being disturbed by Soma Peries quantum brainwaves which resulting Allelujah feel pain and faint, which leading Hallelujah take over his body to finish his job. Even though he not fully evil, his sadistic action sometime make Allelujah despise toward him and also make Allelujah wondering his sadistic action.Hallelujah possibility know Soma Peries true identity as "Marie Parfacy", but he never told to Allelujah because if he tell to him, Allelujah will stop to fight and probably will die.Since he claim he doesn't care about people around him, its unknown if he also care toward Marie like Allelujah. However, there is implying he little bit care with Marie, but not toward her another persona, Soma Peries. Which in season 1, Hallelujah like to toying her, threaten her and claim that Soma has a name that is "worth to kill" by him. The two different opinion between two personality always causing some argument between them.Whenever Allelujah being hestitate and afraid for killing the innocents , Hallelujah always angry and criticizing him that Allelujah often tries to impose his opinion on others, without even understanding them, and worries just so that he could feel better about himself.Despite this conflict, there are times when the two can still settle their differences and fight together when needed, giving them a superb advantage in the battlefield Skill and Abilities As super soldier, he is genetically modified human by HRL super human institute. Allelujah was surgically implanted with nanomachine and quantum brainwaves, for super reflexes and has a modified body to maintain his peak physical condition; Allelujah's mind and body were configured specifically for combat purposes. This is also can be the reason why Allelujah strong enough or able to survive to face a cruelty by the government when he being imprisoned. All his superior physical strength and athletic skills is shown at ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer, ''where Hallelujah distractt he ELS to save Marie , dodge all ELS attack with his reflexes and body flexibility Allelujah and Hallelujah share different their battle range. Allelujah is the rational one, being the one to think about tactics during combat. Hallelujah, on the other hand, is the one responsible for their reflexes and their battle intuition. When uniting both their strengths, they act as dual processing mind with a reflexive body, giving them a superb advantage in the battlefield. Weakness Allelujah isn't without his flaws. After he suffer head injury in the end of season 1 by Soma Peries, he lost his quantum brainwave and Hallelujah. Making his ability decrease to the normal human level. But his quantum brainwaves and Hallelujah was return thanks to high grade GN Particles from 00 Raiser's Trans-Am System. Since Allelujah was a failed subject of super-soldier of HRL Super human institute, His quantum brainwaves power level is unknown. Due Allelujah ever have headache whenever he face Soma Peries on season 1 due their quantum brainwaves have same wavelength. Even his quantum brainwaves and Hallelujah is return, he no longer having headache again whenever he face Marie's Soma persona quantum brainwaves Storyline Pre-Series Allelujah was born and raised in Kazakhstan, but his real name is unknown. He probably a victim of solar wars and separated from his parents when he was only a child, and kidnapped by HRL Super Human Research Institute to become a test subject for product a supersoldier of HRL-force . On Institute, he befriended with another girl test-subject named Marie Parfacy, who suffer paralyzed of entire her body except her Quantum-Brainwaves. When Marie introduce herself and asking his name, he unable to remember his real name due being brainwashed and his memory being erased by the scientist. Because of that, Marie give a name for him, '''Allelujah', which mean he must thanks to god for being alive. He and Marie become very close friend, and always share their heart via Quantum-brainwaves. However, because of he is and his kin were deemed as experimental failures and were to be disposed, he and his "brothers" decide to escape and armed themselves with a weapon. He decide bring Marie to escape with him but ultimately decided it was better to leave her behind since her entire body was paralyzed and requires special medical care. Allelujah and his "brother" escape from the institute and stealing a space shuttle. They drifted aimlessly in space for days. Eventually their shuttle ran low on all possible resources to keep them surviving. However, because of they now begin low of resource and food, Allelujah and his "brothers" begin fight and killing each other in order to be alive. With Hallelujah help, he success kill remains of his "brother" who plead to stop to try kill him. On Around A.D. 2302, he was elected to become a gundam meister of celestial being under his codename Allelujah Haptism Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Allelujah first debut when he partnered with Tieria Erde on his first mission during the HRL's celebration of the completion of their orbital elevator. After he hear a words from Aeolia Schenberg, he He gave a bitter, crooked smile, as he was now plunged into a war against world conflict. On battlefield, he rivaled with another supersoldier named Soma Peries and her commander , Sergei Smirnov. Whenever he faced Soma, he always get headaches due her Quantum-brainwaves, and suddenly get switched into Hallelujah. However, he nothing know if Soma actually his long-lost childhood friend named "Marie Parfacy", until he see her on his eyes after he defeat and wounded by her on final battle. Allelujah confirmed MIA, but later he shown being captured by ESF. After ESF healed his injured, Allelujah being put in straitjacket and being muzzled,also he was put in isolated cell at ESF Anti-government detention center in somewhere.In there, Allelujah receive dozen torment and repeatedly interrogated by federation to get a information about Celestial-Being. However he refused to answer it and let himself getting tortured and imprisoned in order to save the remains of CB-crews, and wishing one of them will save him and can reunite with Marie. Due of his head injury, he also lost Hallelujah. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 season 2 4 years imprisoned by ESF, Allelujah return to interrogated by ESF and A-Laws with Soma Peries help.Soma force him to awake from his sleep.When he slowly open his eyes and realized that Soma is come at him, he begin struggle and Soma order one of the man open his muzzle.Allelujah excited when see her and call her Marie, however Soma refuse and angrily to him if her name was not Marie. He finally realized if the scientist put another persona within her, so Allelujah decide to make her got her true-persona and save her from being a living-weapon of A-Laws. He success being save by the CB-Crews thanks to Wang Liu Mei Information, but failed to make Soma realized about her true-persona. Because of that, Allelujah vowing he will save her and free her from A-Laws. On climaxes battle with her, Allelujah success make her MS take-down along with his Arios, which he return to confirm MIA along with Soma. When Soma try to attack him once again, she finally got her true-persona as Marie and he success to save her. Allelujah and Marie become a lovers and she join his side with Sergei Smirnov agreement for not involve her on battlefield again. Even he lost Hallelujah, however, Hallellujah persona return from his "long-sleep" after Setsuna tested his 00-Raiser. Several days later, after the incident of break pillars and Andrei kill Sergei Smirnov near Soma/Marie eyes, Allelujah have a little-conflict with her because she wanted to join battlefield for kill Andrei Smirnov. Allelujah, who still keep his promise to Sergei, decide to stop her to not break the promise but fail. After he finally understand about her true feeling, he let her to accompany him to join battlefield even she have different ambition of fight.Before he assist Lyle to help Setsuna, he and Soma defend the ptolemy II. He almost overwhelm by kamikaze attack of GAGA-Force, and shock after he see Soma/GN'Archer hit by random GAGA-Force, resulting him separated from her mobile-suit. After Setsuna active Trans-am burst, Hallelujah persona return and reminds him that Marie/Soma is alright and keep his mind to defend ptolemy.II. He later check on Marie, and quickly bring her to medical bay and continue his fight to help Setsuna. He once again merge with Hallelujah as "True Super Soldier" and engage battle with Hilling Care. Since Innovator mobile suit no longer relying to VEDA, (H)Allelujah take this advantages by brutally attack and killing her. Ribbons who hear her scream, use his Gundam Reborns bits, succeed to overwhelm Allelujah/Arios. After the defeat of A-Laws and Innovators, Allelujah rushed by Ian to take him to medical bay, and he glad after he see Marie wake up.He along with Marie decide to leave CB together and journey and wandering around the world to find their own reason for living. Quotes Gallery 494794.jpg|Season 2 Allelujah and the other Gundam Meister Allelujah S2.jpg|Season-2 Allelujah Alle-sleep.png|Allelujah sleep at prison AlleMarie.jpg|Allelujah and his girlfriend Soma Peries (Marie Parfacy) Hallelujah_Haptism_2312.jpg|Hallelujah-persona return Hallelujah-season-1.jpg|Hallelujah-persona on Season 1 AllelujahS1.png|Allelujah on season-1 Allelujah confused.png|Allelujah reunite with amnesic-Marie as Soma Peries Hallelujah-Evil-Laugh.png|Hallelujah ruthlessly kill Adjutant Ming Allelujah-crying.png|Allelujah crying and questioning about himself and Hallelujah action Alle try to call marie.png|Try to call over Marie AlleMarie kiss.jpg|Allelujah and Marie True Love's Kiss Allelujah-Imprisoned.png|Allelujah being imprisoned by ESF Allelujah_Haptism.png ec2092bfed7ace6ab6f2adc0e75f8f76.jpg imageproxy.gif Trivia * '''Allelujah/Hallelujah on Hebrew means "Praise God", while Haptism is come from Baptism is performed on young children and is accompanied by name-giving by Christians. ** He also state that Marie was "baptism" him when he still on HRL Super-human institute by giving him a name Allelujah (due he unable to remember his own name). ** Based on his statement and his name, Allelujah probably Christians . * Beside super-soldier concept is similar with "cyber-newtype" and "Biological CPU", both Marie/Soma and Allelujah/Hallelujah are not consider to be "Four Murasame expy" since both of them are mentally stable and not piloting a gigantic pilot suit. * Many fans said when Allelujah being imprisoned,his straitjacket with muzzle is quiet similar with C.C. from C''ode Geass even with different style. ** Coincidentally, Both ''Code Geass and Mobile Suit Gundam 00 ''are mecha-theme anime, share same animation-studio and aired in same time. * Allelujah share similarity with Ichigo Kurosaki from ''Bleach , both they are unable to kill their enemies and feel bitter about the death,their colour theme are orange, and they also have another persona (Zangetsu/Hollow-ichigo and Hallelujah) who always pushed them or takeover their body to kill their enemies without mercy but in others side, they can working-together with them on some situation. * He also share similarity with Shani Andras from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ''which many fans said that he is "villainous-version" of Allelujah ** Both they are a humans who modified for battle use ** Both they are voiced by Richard Ian Cox on english version ** Both they are have different eyes-colour and hair concealing one eye ** Shani personality much look like Allelujah psychotic-alter ego named "Hallelujah", who is Ruthless, sadistic and very unstable * Its unknown if his quantum brainwaves also C-grade level just like Marie/Soma due the fact he is failed experiment of HRL Super human research institute. Since he also a "super-soldier", there is possibility that he have same level of his quantum brainwaves with her or can be higher than her since his quantum brainwaves able to make Soma going berserk * He probably confined his intention to destroy HRL Super human institute because he think Marie is still at the institute. After he destroy it, Allelujah think he already kill her before he know that Soma Peries actually Marie Parfacy. * Since '''Leo Sieg', one of survive Super Soldier in manga able to be pure-Innovator in AwotT Epilogue, its unknow if this case also can be happen to Marie and Allelujah. Category:Gundam Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Dissociative Category:Villain's Lover Category:In Love Category:Self Hating Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Honorable Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Psychics Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Last of Kind Category:Neutral Good Category:Nurturer Category:Rescuers Category:Outright Category:Amnesiac Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Pacifists Category:Orphans Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Victims Category:Extremists Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Loyal